


The Start of a family

by FicFromDenmark



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Dadza, Dream Smp, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFromDenmark/pseuds/FicFromDenmark
Summary: Philza had never planned to have kids, but things don’t always go exactly like you want then to. When the three young boys come into his life, he realize things doesn't always go as you want them to.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 16





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Technoblade: 13 years  
> Wilbur: 12 years  
> Tommy: 9 years

I walk through the village towards the marketplace. I have to restock with the carrots I am always selling. I like farming, it is a calming feeling where I can just think of whatever I want to.

A young woman pays for a bunch of carrots, and I put the emeralds in my pocket. But when I look back at the basket with carrots, it’s almost empty. She didn’t buy that much.

I turn around to see three boys running away with their hands full of carrots. “Hey!” I yell, but they don’t listen. I start running after them, through the streets of the small town L’Manburg. They all run into the bakery where the baker's daughter Niki’s holding the door. 

“Sorry sir, but we’re closed,” she says with a deeply serious voice when I reach her. I smile. They’re just kids. I will let them have fun if that’s what they want. “Do me a favour and tell them to behave, will you?” I ask Niki. She nods.

I walk back to the marketplace, but the few carrots which are left aren’t worth selling. I buy a pumpkin pie to eat for dinner. I stretch my wings as I walk the way home. I almost never fly, only in desperate situations. 

I go to my private library after dinner. I like reading a lot. It’s calming, just like farming. I fall asleep with a book in my hands.

***

It’s early morning when I wake up. I want to take my horse for a ride before the day's work. But when I reach the stable I see something unexpected - three boys leaning against the horse. 

I close the door and look at the sleeping boys. I clears my throat loudly to get their attention, and the oldest (He looks like he’s about 13) moves a bit. He’s wearing a mask made of pig skin. When he opens his eyes, he instantly lets out a surprised noise. It wakes up the other boys, and they all look at me with wide open eyes.

“What are you doing in my stable?” I ask the boys, but none of them respond with understandable words. 

“What’s your parents names?” I ask instead.

“Jerry,” The oldest one says. “And Ma…” The middle-sibling stops in the middle of the sentence, and the oldest quickly finishes: “Marissa!” It’s clear that they aren’t telling the truth, and I send them a friendly smile. 

“I won’t hurt you. You can tell me.” 

“We… Umm… Our parents aren’t in town right now.” The middle child seems to be more talkative than the others.

“So you’re alone?” I ask. “Yeah…” The youngest says. Had their parents abandoned them? I know I can’t just leave them. No child deserved to be left alone.

“I’m Philza,” I say. “But you can call me Phil. What’s your names?”

“I’m Wilbur!” The middle kid instantly says. “And that’s Tommy and that’s Technoblade.” He points at the youngest first, then the oldest. 

“We’re sorry we slept in your stable, Phil.” The oldest one says. “Can we go now?” He asks. I shake my head and Technoblade looks disappointed. “We don’t want to go to the orphanage.” I blink a couple of times before responding. “What would make you think I would take you there?” The boys look releafed.

“You can stay here for some time if you need to. I have food and rooms you can stay in,” I say, feeling bad for the kids. “Really?” The youngest, Tommy, asks. 

“We’re not going.” Technoblade says. “Why not?” Wilbur asks.

“Because.” 

“Because what?”

“Just because.”

“This isn't fair! Why are you always the one in charge?”

“Because I’m the oldest.”

“Calm down, boys. There’s nothing keeping you here. You can walk away if you want to.” I interrupt. The three boys put their heads together and whisper loudly.

“Okay,” Technoblade ends up saying. “We want to stay.” They all follow me to my house, and I lead them into two empty rooms. “I only have two rooms, and it’ll probably take a couple of days for me to build a third.” I place a couple of beds and furniture in the rooms.

The three boys look nervously around, but they end up leaving the little stuff they own in their new rooms. Where are their parents? They will never come back, will they?

***

The kids have been here for more than a month now. It’s almost christmas, and the whole town is preparing. The boys have been quiet, and I’ve caught Tommy stealing stuff a couple of times. 

I walk to each room to say dinner is ready. I first open the door to Techno’s room. He instantly hides something under his pillow, it looks like a book. “What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Nothing,” is the only response I get. Techno doesn’t want people to think he’s a nerd, I’ve learned that much about him. I don’t have count on how many times I’ve had to say ‘You can’t say that, that’s not nice!’ to him.

“Okay, Dinner is ready.”

I can hear Wilbur singing quietly in his room, but the sound instantly stops as I get closer. Of all the children, Wilbur is the one it’s hardest to get close to. “Dinner’s ready” I say to him. 

When I knock on Tommy’s door, I don’t get a response. I call his name, but no one answers. 

“I think he went out to play with some of the other kids from the town,” a voice says behind me. It’s Wilbur. I sigh despairing and worried. I’ve said he can’t play after dark - the mobs start spawning. 

“Dinner’s on the table, you can start eating. I’ll get Tommy.” Wilbur just nods before he runs off. He’s always so quiet.

I walk through the streets of L’Manburg. Everything is closed, it’s getting late. I can hear the voice of children laughing echoing through the streets. I follow the sound, until I see three children gathered around a cake. I sigh disappointed. “Did you steal that?” I ask Tommy and the other children - Sam and Jack, I believe they’re called. 

“Umm… No.”

“Lying’s not nice, Tommy.”

“We’re going to have a talk later, Tommy. You others: go home.” They all run off in different directions. 

“We are going to the bakery and you are going to apologize.” We walk together to the bakery. A closed-sign is up. I knock on the door.

“We’re closed,” Niki says with her clear voice. “I know, but can we talk to mr. Morris?” I ask. She nods and calls her fathers name. 

Mr Morris’ an old and grumpy man. “We’re closed,” He says grumpily. “I know, and I’m sorry to bother. But Tommy here has something to say.” I send Tommy an indicative look, and he looks down at the ground. 

“Me and some of my friends took a cake. I’m sorry, mr. Morris.” 

“We would like to pay now,” I say to Mr Morris and hold four emeralds up - the double prize.

“It’s okay. They’re just kids,” I can hear miss Morris say from the kitchen. Mr Morris grunt something unintelligible, but takes the money. 

I smile apologizing and leave the bakery with a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. A small hand grips my coat and I stop.

“Mr Watson, can I play with Wilbur tomorrow?” The cute and adorable voice is impossible to say no to. “Sure,” I say with a smile to Niki.

We walk all the way home without being attacked by a single mob. The others have already eaten, so I serve a bit of the cold steak for me and Tommy.

“You two,” I point at Techno and Will who just finished their meal, “can have cake now. You can eat it all.” They both look happy as they thank me. 

I eat in silence with Tommy. None of us say a word, until I break the silence. “Why do you keep stealing, Tommy? Your brothers have stopped.”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s not nice. You also broke the rule about not being out after dark.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I smile at him. 

“Can I have cake now?” I laugh. “No.”


	2. Christmas

All the children (except Technoblade) are running around the huge christmas tree. Everyone’s gathered for christmas. The kids give each other their presents they’ve made for them. Will gives Niki a homemade necklace with a flower in the middle. She gives him a drawing of himself in return. It’s beautiful, since she’s just eleven years old like Will.

Tommy’s already looking for his gift under the huge christmas tree. “Where is it, where is it?” He asks.

“Will!” Wilbur walks over to his younger brother to help him. “Hey,” Tommy says after some time. “There’s my gift!” He yells. He instantly tears it apart to look at the two discs inside. I always wondered why he wished for them - he doesn’t seem like the type of boy who likes music. His smile is enough to make me happy for the rest of the week.

Wilbur, on the other hand, was harder to find a present for. When I asked him what he wished for he just said “Nothing”. But he looks happy when he opens the present and sees what’s inside - a guitar. 

“Thanks, dad!” He yells. I think that’s the best present I could ever get. Dad. I smile. “I heard you singing. I thought you could use an instrument!”

I look around for Technoblade, but I can’t see him. I Look around, and I finally spot him on one of the rooftops. 

I walk behind the house, where I find a ladder which leads to the top. I climb it and sit down next to Technoblade. “What are you doing here? Why aren't you down celebrating with the others?” Techno just shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he says, but it’s clearly a lie.

“You can tell me, you know,” I say to him. Technoblade is silent for a bit. “It’s just…” 

“Just what?”

“We've always been alone on christmas. Just the three of us. We would sit and just watch the stars together, or watch the children running around the christmas three. We were often sad, but happy at the same time. We were so close.” So that’s what it is. I had noticed something was bothering him.

“You miss your brothers,” I say.

“But I shouldn’t. Look how happy they are.”

“You deserve to be happy too,” I say with a soft voice. “I don’t know what I deserve, Phil,” Techno says. “I was always protecting them, always covering their mistakes. It’s like… It’s like they don’t need me anymore.”

“Of course they still need you. I can tell that they miss you.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” He smiles. “Thanks. I feel a lot better now.” I smile back. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back to the others, shouldn’t we?” Techno nods. 

I climb after him down the ladder, down to where the others are waiting. “Techno! We found your present!” Wilbur yells as soon as he sees us. He hands him the wrapped present. Techno slowly opens it, and looks surprised when he opens it. So does Wilbur. “A crossbow,” they say at the same time. Techno smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s enchanted with both Quick Shot and Multishot,” I say to Techno. He loads it and aims for one of the target boards that’s been here since the spring shooting competition last year. He hits exactly in the middle.

“I saw you we’re using mine, so I thought I could buy you your own.”

“You knew that?” He asks and I just laugh in response.

***

The happy days together at the farm do not last long. I’ve noticed the boys are getting more and more bored. Techno’s always in his room reading and hiding it when I come in, or shooting outside with his crossbow. Wilbur’s always practicing his guitar or being with Niki, and Tommy’s just always getting into trouble.

So I get more than just happy when I receive a small note from the librarian.

I’ve noticed the children in town are all uneducated. I therefore want to open a school. I had the brickslayer build it, and every child is welcome, from seven to sixteen years. No matter how much I want to do it for free, I don’t have the money for that. It will therefore cost four emeralds per child per week. The school opens next week.

-Susan Robinson

The boys seem less happy. “We don’t want to go to school,” Technoblade says. “Come on. Niki will be there,” I say to Will. “Do you want her to get tons of new friends when you don’t?” That makes Wilbur think.

“And what about you, Techno? How can you even read?” I ask, suddenly realizing none of them were taught it. “Our father taught me when I was six. Right before they left.” It stings to be reminded they have a father.

“You know what?” I say, “you don’t really have a choice here. You have to go to school.”

“But-”

“No but.” They all look upset when I leave them.

***

The week goes by fast. Before I know it, the week has passed and I send the boys off to school. No matter how much I want to follow them, I know I can’t. This is their task.

I realize I’ve almost never been into their rooms. I start with Tommy’s.

It’s a mess. Stufu is laying all over the floor, and the only nice thing in the room is his jukebox and the discs Cat and Mellohi I gave him for christmas.

Wilbur’s room is no different. But it isn’t junk flowing around on the ground - it’s notes. He can’t write, so it’s drawings that illustrate something. It might be songs he composes, I’ve heard him singing songs I’ve never heard multiple times before. His guitar is in the middle of his bed.

Techno’s room is different. A lot. It’s all cleaned up, and a stack of books are laying on his bed. They must be from my library - I had noticed empty spots in the bookshelves. They are all about greek literature. It must be hard to read if his vocabulary is small.

I farm the carrots for the rest of the day, until the boys come walking home.

“Dad!” Tommy yells at me and I wave. I collect the rest of the carrots and they walk over to me. 

“Can I eat at Niki’s place tonight?” Wilbur asks and I nod. “Sure,” I say.

“What about you two? Are you staying home with me or going out?”

“I was thinking…” Techno says. “Could I go out with some of the boys from town after dinner?”

“Okay. Just stay in the town where there's no monsters, and remember to be home at nine.” Technoblade nods. Tommy doesn’t say anything, so I assume he’s staying home.


End file.
